Frank Sinatra
Frank Sinatra '''appeared in Epic Rap Battles of History 22 battling against Freddie Mercury. He is played by EpicLLOYD. Information on Rapper '''Francis Albert "Frank" Sinatra (Dec. 12, 1915 - May 14, 1998) worked with Harry James and Tommy Dorsey to start his musical career. In 1946, Sinatra released his first album, The Voice of Frank Sinatra. After this, his career had halted for a while, but was reborn as Sinatra acquired a reward for best supporting actor. Then, after years and years of writing, acting and touring, Sinatra had gained unfortunate health problems that would soon be his demise. He would be elected into the Gaming Hall of Fame for his love for Las Vegas gambling. He died due to heart problems in 1998 at the age of 82. ERBoH Bio Hey baby! It's me, old blue eyes, Frank Sinatra. I sing, I swing and ring-a-ding-ding I'm an Italian American icon! I set out on my path to be the first modern pop superstar as a kid, hanging out and singing for tips in night clubs and bars. I had quite a few hit songs like "Come Fly With Me" and "Theme from New York New York". (You're looking at my suit. It wouldn't hurt to clean yourself up, kid. Have a little respect for yourself.) During World War II, I was deemed "Unfit for Combat" although it's suspected that I just "paid a lot of money" in order to "avoid going to war." But I like to think I helped out my country in my own funny little way -- by making boatloads of cash and slamming choice broads! I won an Academy Award for my acting in a film called "From Here to Eternity" and later put together a group of classy guys (actors, singers, entertainers) known as the Rat Pack. You might know us from a little flick called "Ocean's Eleven". The original one, baby! I was known for having things "My Way" (another hit, look it up, four-eyes) and whether or not having things my way meant getting a little help from the mafia, well, I can't quite say. Wink. Lyrics Verse 1: Ho! What's wrong with your face, baby? Yikes! With those teeth, when you're through, there'll be no dust left to bite! Christ! News flash, kid: this is show business Show some class when you dress, shave that bush off your lips Boom! Your band's named Queen, huh? Ain't that sweet You dance like you rode a bicycle race with no seat That's what's wrong with you people; you'll do anything to get famous You changed your name to Mercury. You should've been Freddie Uranus Verse 2: Guinea Dago? Verse 3: Easy, Jaws of Life, I can't stand a racist I love the colored and the queers, just ask Sammy Davis Look, we all want to swing, baby, but you took it too far You played butthole roulette, and you lost the draw! Trivia *In the Behind the Scenes video, Epic Lloyd said that he's Italian and that "there's always some part of you that wants to be Frank Sinatra". *This is the first recorded time that anyone needed different colored eye contacts to play the part. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 22 Category:EpicLLOYD